020316 - Revelations
11:47 -- cascadingCourtier CC began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:47 -- 11:47 CC: Hey Kyle 11:48 CC: hey nyarla 11:48 CC: uh, what's up 11:48 CC: Quads and cuddles 11:48 CC: Talking to your teammates 11:49 CC: Wasp' up with you? 11:51 CC: uh, right 11:51 CC: not much really, just, uh, settling in 12:08 CC: Are you enjoying the land? 12:08 CC: I know you're not enjoying your quest 12:09 CC: ...no, not really 12:09 CC: it's, uh, kind of windy 12:13 CC: How do you like your new team? 12:15 CC: they're, uh, not too bad 12:15 CC: i guess you'll be on a team with aaisha, that's, uh, good 12:21 CC: Yeah, that's something to look forward to 12:22 CC: And you're on a team with Mike 12:23 CC: ...yeah, that's, uh 12:23 CC: it'll be good to see him again 12:24 CC: Sorry 12:24 CC: I'd thought you two were friends 12:24 CC: no, we are 12:25 CC: it's just, uh 12:25 CC: i'm not sure what he did exactly, but, uh 12:26 CC: part of our team, uh, isn't happy with him 12:29 CC: Hehe, uh 12:29 CC: Yeah 12:30 CC: Well, he'd been messing around with some people's quadrants 12:30 CC: Like those teammates of yours 12:33 CC: yeah, i, uh, figured 12:33 CC: i'm kind of worried about what'll, uh, happen once he gets here 12:37 CC: I've tried talking to Eribus about it 12:38 CC: I'm sure he'll be responsible 12:39 CC: uh, eribus 12:39 CC: right 12:49 CC: Look out for him, yeah? 12:49 CC: Someone has to 12:49 CC: I would, but I'm not on that team 12:50 CC: yeah, i know, uh, i will 12:53 CC: hey, uh, do you know, uh, her 12:53 CC: the person serios is, uh, with 12:56 CC: Which one? 12:56 CC: ...uh 12:57 CC: the, uh 12:57 CC: Well, I assume the one on your team 12:57 CC: Right? 12:57 CC: the one with the space station thing 12:57 CC: Oh, okay, nevermind 12:57 CC: That's Libby 12:57 CC: It's not really a space station 12:57 CC: ...yeah, uh, i know her name 12:57 CC: More of a void station 12:58 CC: If you know her, why are you asking? 12:58 CC: ...uh, well 12:58 CC: is there a reason she, uh, wouldn't tell us something? 12:58 CC: or, uh, "couldn't" 01:01 CC: Well, I just learned that she can't say things that mite interfere with deals 01:02 CC: Who's on the other end of those deals... 01:02 CC: Yeah 01:02 CC: Probably Terrors 01:02 CC: What were you asking about? 01:05 CC: that's 01:05 CC: that's a joke 01:05 CC: you know they, uh, they get to me, heheheh 01:06 CC: uh, good one, i, uh, guess 01:06 CC: Don't let yourself get too panicked, alright 01:07 CC: Horror Terrors are above her 01:08 CC: another good one, heh 01:08 CC: don't get panicked 01:09 CC: Kyle, please 01:09 CC: I know it's tough, but I need you to keep your head on straight alright 01:10 CC: You've got to if you want that head to stay on at all 01:11 CC: i'm trying 01:11 CC: And you're doing good, 01:13 CC: It's not as scary as it seems 01:13 CC: As long as you watch yourself and stay as far away from them as possible 01:14 CC: ha 01:14 CC: you, uh, you wanted to know who, i, what, we asked about 01:14 CC: Bothwell? 01:14 CC: i, yeah 01:15 CC: Yeah 01:15 CC: I know already, thanks though 01:15 CC: no 01:15 CC: No? 01:15 CC: he can't 01:15 CC: no no no no no 01:16 CC: Can't what? 01:16 CC: Kyle, stay with me buddy 01:16 CC: he can't be THAT 01:16 CC: stay with you 01:16 CC: are you serious 01:17 CC: you saw what i saw there and you want me to 01:17 CC: stay with you 01:17 CC: Oh shit 01:17 CC: Carter, it wasp fake 01:17 CC: That video wasp fake 01:18 CC: of course the video was fake of course it was 01:18 CC: but then why did he 01:18 CC: no no no no no NO 01:19 CC: Kyle 01:19 CC: Breathe 01:19 CC: That whole encounter wasp fabricated 01:20 CC: He wanted you to side with him 01:20 CC: and what if it wasnt 01:20 CC: why would he want me to side with him who would want that 01:21 CC: Well, I would want you to side with me 01:22 CC: Because you're a good friend 01:22 CC: And why I need you to listen to me 01:23 CC: Bothwell, I don't know what he is, but he's not really a troll 01:23 CC: Not a player 01:23 CC: Not one of us 01:23 CC: He's in league with horror terrors and trying to assassinate me 01:24 CC: Most likely /is/ a horror terror 01:25 CC: Or the product and or puppet of one 01:26 CC: Bothwell is the reason for the new team assignments 01:26 CC: Why they have to be larger than before 01:26 CC: For safety's sake 01:26 CC: i know 01:27 CC: So relax 01:27 CC: You know what's true 01:27 CC: hahahahah 01:27 CC: i know what's true huh 01:29 CC: whether you think i'm a, uh, good friend, or not 01:29 CC: it doesn't matter 01:29 CC: Why not? 01:35 CC: i don't know shit, i cant trust anything, im bad luck for fucks sake, now THIS, hes always protecting me and doing shit for me and i cant do anything except try to control my head and i cant even do that anymore 01:35 CC: and THIS 01:38 CC: You 01:38 CC: Need a goddamn moirail 01:39 CC: I don't know if I want to pap you or slap you back to your senses 01:40 CC: no 01:40 CC: eribus tried to, uh, to tell me that 01:40 CC: Eribus wasp right 01:41 CC: i dont want her to track me 01:41 CC: ... 01:41 CC: that's fair, I guess 01:42 CC: Who were you refering to? 01:42 CC: That protector of yours 01:42 CC: what 01:42 CC: i didnt 01:42 CC: NO 01:43 CC: What? 01:44 CC: You're confusing me 01:44 CC: it doesnt matter alright 01:44 CC: ive been talking too much 01:44 CC: It does matter 01:45 CC: why 01:45 CC: Because it does 01:46 CC: thats not an answer 01:46 CC: Kyle, please 01:47 CC: I know things are hard and scary 01:47 CC: I know not everything makes sense 01:48 CC: I know how you must be feeling 01:48 CC: And I know all of it is hard to cope with 01:49 CC: A lot of things that we once thought were true, aren't 01:49 CC: A lot of things we wish weren't true, are 01:50 CC: But one of the things that is true, that I'm happy to say it's true, is that we're friends 01:50 CC: That you can trust me 01:51 CC: That you can tell me what wrong 01:51 CC: You're my friend who wasp there for me when I didn't even know I needed you 01:52 CC: Let me return the favor 01:52 CC: Please 01:53 CC: Do you trust me? 01:58 CC: i want to 01:58 CC: just, i, do you want his name, is that it 01:59 CC: No, you don't need to say the name 02:00 CC: I'm worried about you, not him 02:02 CC: then, uh, i, what do you want me to tell you 02:05 CC: Can you tell me why you think you're bad luck? 02:05 CC: come on 02:06 CC: you know already 02:06 CC: I don't? 02:08 CC: of course you do 02:08 CC: you were making luck puns, and at the ball, and everything 02:08 CC: you know 02:08 CC: I make a lot of puns about a lot of things 02:10 CC: Any given subject matter can turn into a barage of puns with me 02:11 CC: ...i guess it doesnt matter 02:12 CC: ...Kyle 02:13 CC: light is luck 02:13 CC: and you know what princes do 02:14 CC: They destroy 02:14 CC: Thank you for enlightening me 02:14 CC: dont 02:15 CC: Sorry 02:15 CC: That doesn't mean you're bad luck 02:16 CC: its fine 02:16 CC: and whatever you say 02:16 CC: You're you, not just the avatar of your powers 02:17 CC: They belong to you, not the other way around 02:18 CC: okay 02:20 CC: They don't just act up on their own, they come when you call them 02:21 CC: Do you have proof of being walking bad luck? 02:23 CC: i dont know 02:23 CC: im never sure with it 02:23 CC: the first few times i used it i wasnt even sure i did anything 02:24 CC: thats just how luck is i guess 02:27 CC: That just means that you need to practice 02:29 CC: i guess so 02:29 CC: theres some other stuff i should be testing anyway 02:30 CC: Oh? 02:30 CC: Like what? 02:30 CC: well, uh, 02:30 CC: someone said i should try with actual light 02:32 CC: so i guess ill try that 02:32 CC: Sounds promising 02:33 CC: I would think literal light would be part of the Light aspect 02:34 CC: That aside, what else has got you down? 02:35 CC: You kept saying that things don't matter 02:35 CC: But don't they matter to you? 02:36 CC: i, uh, think i told you everything, 02:36 CC: i dont know 02:40 CC: Right 02:41 CC: Well let me know if you think of something, alright 02:41 CC: Or if something new pops up that bothers you 02:41 CC: okay 02:41 CC: i, uh, i think im going to go think about things 02:42 CC: Alright then 02:43 CC: Stay safe, Kyle 02:43 CC: nyarla 02:43 CC: thank you 02:43 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 02:43 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Kyle